


Midnight Snack

by SilverLion030



Series: HunkXOc one shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLion030/pseuds/SilverLion030
Summary: hunk is stress baking, all because he cant find a way to tell mia he likes her.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something i wanted to write with my OC miakoda, shes half human and half wolf.

Just another day on this altean ship, another day though I'm not being tortured, which is good. Iv been living with the paladins and the two alteans for about two months now and im starting to feel at home.

"Miakoda, could you help me out inthe kitchen pleease?" Hunk sang from the kitchen. Hunk, the guy iv had a crush on since he craddled me in his arms to safety. Only person iv told has been my cousin pidge.  
"Yes hunk? Whatcha need?"  
"Ok, ok in order for this dish to work there has to be two bowls mixed then poured into this bowl at the same time. I may have big hands but not big enough to do that ha, anyway you could mix the first bowl? Then when we both have our mixes smooth as caramel we pour em in!"

He must be stress baking again 'cause by our clocks its three in the morning. Whats cute though is he's playing disney music. He must have figured out how to charge his ipod.  
"Sure ill help ya hunk, and is that hakunna matata playing? Ha i love it!"

He started blushung remembering that the music was playing. Putting his oven mitted hand behind his head."Yeah haha I forgot that was playing ill change the playlist here in a tick."

"No no no you dont have to i love disney. It reminds me of my time back on earth." We get started as soon as make a man out of you came on from mulan. Good competition song id say. That did it for the both of us though, dancing around in the kitchen throwing each other ingredients that were needed everyonce in a while bumping each other.

A under the sea later ha, we were pouring the final ingredients into our bowls us slowing down with the song. The next song was kiss the girl. Mine was as smooth as caramel so I looked over to hunk but we caught each others eyes at the same time, our faces flushed then turned as red as the red lion. Gathering our senses we look at each other walking forwards pouring our bowls into the bigger one. My shoulder touched his arm slightly I could feel him tensing up. Hmm why though? 

It looked just like cake batter so my first impulse was to dip my finger in the empty bowl to try and get more of what remains. I lathered the end of my finger up with the gooey substance. Slowly sticking my finger into my mouth i savor the taste. Hunk actually managed to make cake batter! Im so happy right now that I moan pulling my finger out slowly. "By the ancestors hunk this is amazing! Hunk?"

He didnt answer cause he was staring at me with such intensity my face burned into a blush. Lets not forget he was drooling some with a blush on his face. "Hunk?" I snapped my fingers, still didnt faze him. But he seemed to have gathered his senses when sebastian sang the part where ariel and eric float under that willow tree. He grabbed my bowl gently placing it on the table next to me. Removing his oven mits he placed one hand on my hip bringing me closer to him and the other on my cheek.  
"Hunk I." He places his thick finger on my lips.  
"Shh dont speak. Like the song says."  
Removing his finger he slowly leans in closing his eyes. Iv been wanting this for forever! So I close the distance locking my lips with his placing one hand on his chest and the other around his neck. His lips are silky smooth and his touch very gentle, not surprising, hes a gentle giant at six foot four. 

The gentle giant part stopped as things heated up a little bit backing me to the counter, cornering me. His tongue licking at my closed lips eagerly wanting acess. Which i playfully deny. Both of his meaty hands are on my hips right now pulling me as close as he can to him. 

He grunted in an agravated tone, bet its cause i havnt allowed him entrance to start french kissing me. I felt him grin halfway into this kiss. A bad sign, now the song love will find a way from lion king two came on. It was a bad sign, his body dipped down a bit grabbing my ass cheeks and lifting me up in the air. His evil plot worked as i gasped at the suddence of it all. His tongue explored every crevice of my mouth as he groped my ass cheeks in an atempt to get a rise out of me. Placing me on the counter i wrap my legs around his waist. Placing a hand on the back of my neck and one on the small of my back we pull away gasping.

With our foreheads touching we cant help but smile like idiots. I speak up first.  
"That was."  
"Amazing."  
We both chuckle at the same time looking into each others eyes. This is like the best moment iv had here on the ship in the past two months. Hell best moment in my life.

My long tail wraps around his arm tickling him.  
Our short blissfull moment was interrupted by his concoxtion bubbling over. Not in boiling over, something different.

"Uhoh, thats not suppose to happen I-" SPOOF! It blows up like in harry potter when sheamus was trying to turn water into rum. The next site after the smoke clears is hunk being wide eyed with his face as black as coal. His arms are in placed in a position to atempt to calm the boiling before, well that.

He slumps his shoulders lowering his head in defeat. Shaking my head smirking i hop off the counter grabbing a rag wetting it. I lift his face up rubbing the wet cloth over his face cleaning him up.

Holding my hands he asks, "its pretty late now we should be getting to sleep keith has us all training and looking for shiro tomorrow. Do- do you want to bunk with me the rest of the night? You dont have to if you dont want to. I dont even know why i asked that. Now it just seems like a dumb idea why would you wanna bunk with me anyho-" i stopped him with a kiss. One way to shut this big guy up. "Id love to hunk im kinda tired to. Plus i dont feel like walking all the way back to my room."  
"Well then mi' lady lets go shall we?"  
Before i had a chance to answer he sweeps me up bridal style. I give out a small squeek like a mouse. "That little sound stays bewteen us got it?" I say poking his chest. "Ok Ms. Wolfy although i will say it was pretty cute." He grins at me while walking. His body heat puts me at ease and the rythem of his steps are good enough to be a lullaby by themselves. All i could say was shut up before i fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
